Corruption and Sacrifice
by Marf Redux
Summary: Nearly two years after Allura's sacrifice strange things begin to happen
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT READ REVIEWS, In Truth I don't even want them but I can't stop you but just know they won't be read by me.

This is the first completed part of fic that serves as the launching spot for multiple alternate universe series the first of which is currently available on my AO3. I will only be posting this first part here on so to read the rest you need to go to my AO3 dash. Nearly the same name all fic is up under Marf_redux

I do not fix errors on this copy as I never look at it again after upload I do fix them when I find them on the AO3 Copy.

Corruption and Sacrifice  
Part One of Five

She sat going over the figures one final time. If she could just tweak the connection rate a little bit more they might be able to squeeze another five to six percent of power out of the V-15 for tomorrow's demonstration before Sky Marshal Graham and the rest of the military brass.

She checked the data and ran a quick sim and was pleased that it was showing that now the V-15 would be able to reach about sixty three percent of Voltron's max recorded power output. She quickly sent the data over to her dad who should still be working even though her mom would probably be showing up to drag them home in another hour or so. These new performance numbers were sure to put the V-15 over the top as the Coalitions official replacement for the missing lions. When her family had first been approached about building Earth's own Voltron she hadn't been thrilled but it had been an interesting problem to tinker with. Then the lions had left just about a year ago and suddenly it was a lot more important that Earth and the Coalition had something that could do what Voltron used to do. Her family and several consultants from all over the Coalition had put in tons of work into getting the project off the ground and nearly a year later it was finally ready to hit active duty once it jumped through the final hoops.

The biggest problem was that there was simply no way to match the five lions as far as power, flexibility, speed and durability was concerned so your options were always to pick which areas to focus on. It had taken a while but finally the best option had become clear to her, her brother and their father. By tripling the number of components and creating five sub teams they managed to come very close for matching the lions flexibility and speed. The power and durability was harder to match but they had gotten closer than any of the other projects she was aware of.

The only real draw back was finding fifteen capable pilots but after a lot false starts they'd finally found them and the fact one was her and Matt's robotic creation Chip only made her feel more accomplished. She was looking forward to dropping the news on the other paladins at the anniversary celebration on Altea in a few days assuming of course this test went well and Graham gave the okay for the public to finally be told about the V-15. She hated that the other former paladins of Voltron were no longer approved to know about Garrison projects. It had been extremely hard at Shiro's wedding a few months ago keep her mouth shut. She wondered if he'd have retired if he'd known what they were working on. The Atlas would have been the perfect transport ship for the V-15 but now that job would go to the new prototype called the IGF Explorer.

While the Atlas being unable to transform without Shiro was kept close to Earth with a minimal crew as researchers tried to figure out how to make full use of it again. She was hoping to be put on that project once V-15 was officially in use. She had several ideas that might unlock the Atlas's transformation that she'd love to try. Her console beeped and her dad appeared on the screen. "So dad were the numbers that impressive that you just had to congratulate me immediately?" She knew she sounded smug but he'd been convinced they'd gotten everything they could out of the V-15 and she just proved him wrong.

"No, I am afraid I have some bad news Katie," her father said sounding grim. "The testing of the V-15 is being placed on permanent hiatus and the Gladiator V-3 is being given tomorrow's testing slot." She stared at the screen at a loss for words. "I know this is upsetting but the order came from Sky Marshal Graham himself." Her shock and confusion was quickly turning to anger and her father knowing it cut her off. "Don't make a stink we both know who is behind this and if you act unprofessional then we could face further setbacks."

"So that quiznacking asshole Wade is getting our project which is fully operation shelved so his clumsy bulky freak trio can fall all over themselves in-front of the brass tomorrow." She could tel by her father's face that he wasn't happy about her word choice concerning Admiral Wade who had been a thorn in their side for the past two years. "There is no way I am going to go sit there and keep my mouth shut while that idiot is putting on his latest failure show."

"That's why you won't be attending the testing," her father said shocking her. "If you attend it you'll only cause trouble for all of us so I think you should just go onto Altea a few days Early." He seemed extremely thoughtful then. "Infact Matt can take you he's been wanting to test out the new long range modifications on his ship so you can join him and keep him company as he flies to Altea."

"Come on dad let me just stay at the house and take a teledav like I planned in a few days." She did not want to be stuck in her brother's rebel ship for several days as he tested out the latest attempt to extend its fuel range last time they'd had to be picked up and towed to the nearest planet.

"No Katie you and Matt can bond and I'll see you at the celebration and then we can come back home and get the V-15 program back on track." He said tiredly. "Go on and head home and tell your mother I'll be a bit later than normal."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

He watched his sister plop down in the co pilots chair with annoyed grunt. "Let me guess you've been blocked from all the Garrison lines." Her annoyed snort was all the confirmation he needed. "I told you they'd do that if you kept calling trying to get specifics on how Wade's project did."

"I still can't believe its been given more funding and another demonstration test in three months while the V-15 is still suspended." He glanced over at her and was reminded of when they were much younger and she'd pout about things. "I don't get how Wade pulled this off."

"Politics little sister," he saw her frown knowing how little care she had for politics before or after the war. "Wade knows how to play the system to get what he wants and there..." a promixity alarm blared cutting him off. He glanced up and saw a Galra fighter buzzing past the view screen. "Pidge get on the comm and find out who the hell that is and what they are doing?"

He saw it then the ship was flashing an old rebel code. "Wait stop don't comm them Pidge that's an old rebel code." Pidge was giving him a curious look but he kept focused on it. "They're a friend and they are coming aboard." He slowed their flight and positioned the ship to allow the fighter to dock.

"Are you sure they are a friend?" Pidge asked as he stood up. "I mean those old rebel codes might not be so secure anymore." He silenced her by throwing her a small weapon. "Oh hope for the best prepare for the worst."

He nodded and headed down into the ship glancing at a status panel as they went. Whoever their guest was they knew what they were doing. It usually took five to ten minutes to dock a fighter and come aboard but they had nearly managed it as they arrived the air lock was already cycling. He raised his gun and waited seeing Pidge do the same beside him. "I really miss my bayard at times like this," Pidge said and then braced herself as the door opened. He felt himself relax when Krolia entered having already removed her helmet. "Krolia," Pidge said excitedly. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well Pidge I just wish it was under better circumstances," Krolia said tiredly. "We do not have much time so I will be direct I am here at the request of your father and Sky marshal Graham to inform you that the V-15 was not sidelined instead it is now on active duty." He glanced at his sister to see her stunned completely silent. "The charade with Wade being given the testing spot is simply to cover up that the V-15 and IGF Explorer have launched."

"Why didn't dad just tell me I've spent the past two days yelling at everyone I could about it," Pidge said after a moment. "Do you know how many bridges I burned there are folks who will probably never speak to me again because of this?"

"But that's what you always do Pidge when something goes wrong so the cover up needed you to go ballistic." He said seeing Krolia nod. "So what's so important that the V-15 launched early to handle?" He hadn't done as much on the project as his father and sister but he knew what it was capable of.

"Are you aware that for the last six months there have been attacks on automatic and abandoned facilities scattered throughout the universe?" He nodded and a glance at Pidge saw her nodding as well. "We finally discovered who was responsible and it is not good." Krolia said holding up her arm and a holographic image of the red lion appeared. "This still was taken from footage from an old automatic Blade facility that was watching a Galra military base that was destroyed two weeks ago."

"There's no reason for the lion to be doing that on its own the coalition thinks someone is controlling them don't they?" Pidge said and then frowned. "The V-15 is tough but it is no match for Voltron if they go up against it they'll be slaughtered."

"The plan isn't to go up against Voltron so far all the attacks seem to involve only one ship." Krolia said. "So the plan is to find a lion and hopefully capture it and whoever is controlling it." He glanced over at Pidge to see her relaxing the V-15 could definitely take a single lion. "and if that fails to disable or destroy it so under no circumstances can Voltron be used against the coalition."

Pidge unsurprisingly exploded at that so he tuned her out to think. He could understand it unlike his sister he'd always knew enough about politics to know how things operated. "Why not involve the paladins they'd increase the chances of the mission succeeding without harming the lions?" He finally asked when Pidge took a breath.

"The faction responsible for sidelining most of the former paladins is too strong and truthfully they want Voltron gone for good." Krolia said after a moment, "they appreciate what Voltron and the paladins did but think it was too much power to be in any small groups hands." That didn't surprise him he'd heard the rumblings when certain elements heard rumors about projects like the V-15. "So we are going around them tomorrow when you arrive on Altea let the other paladins and Coran know about what's going on and then sneak away from the celebrations."

"How are we going to sneak away?" Pidge asked surprising him. "The only ship on Altea that could possibly take on the lions is the new castle ship and if it blast off everyone will notice." He had to admit that was going to be a big problem.

"You'll be taking the Atlas," Krolia said after calmly glancing at something on her wrist. "It is standard procedure to keep it in the same system as Captain Shirogane at all times in case an emergency requires getting him on board." He glanced at Pidge to see she looked as lost as he felt so neither of them had known that. "Your father and Marshal Graham have also seen to it that it is crewed with folks who know all of you and the treaty with Altea allows Coran to borrow it at any time since it is powered by an artifact that technically belongs to the Altean people." He had to admit it was a good plan. "Here this crystal has been altered to make it look like the data came from some of Coran's more eccentric past associations for cover so please do not let slip how you really found out." She was looking straight at his sister as she handed the crystal over. "I have to leave now if I am late for the rendezvous with the Galra delegation to the Altean celebration there might be questions."

He wasn't surprised there wasn't much of a good bye as she pulled on her helmet and was out the air lock extremely quickly. "Matt how bad is the political situation really?" Pidge asked surprising him. "I've never paid any attention to it but Krolia just said something about sidelining the other paladins?"

"It wasn't like they were kicked out or anything but if you look closely you can see it wasn't quiet all their choice how things turned out." He said as gently as he could. "Even before the lions were gone there was already some push back like the fact Hunk was only ever invited to cook at the diplomatic functions instead of actually being there as a diplomat and once the lions were gone it got worse for everyone but you since dad could shield you from it and they really needed V-15 to work."

end Pat two:

Again I don't read reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

She stowed her small travel bag quickly in her room before heading across the hall and into Keith's. She didn't bother to announce herself because she knew exactly what he'd be doing. She wasn't surprised to see him leaning toward the communication screen waiting for an answer. She glanced over at Kosmo who had already fallen asleep in a corner something about the Altean air tended to make the creature extremely sleepy. The screen suddenly brightened to show Curtis standing there in a pair of black briefs. "Hey Keith, Acxa," he said looking past Keith to her. She nodded a quick greeting as he turned and called out for Shiro.

She watched the other man walk into view wearing a pair blue boxer shorts and internally winced as he and Keith began an awkward greeting. There were still times when the two seemed incredibly close and in-sync with each other but this was not going to be one of them. She did her best to tune out their conversation by focusing on one of the odd things she'd noticed about humans how many different types of undergarments they'd created. Among the Galra the only variety had been to account for physiological differences like the presence of a tail otherwise they simply secured and protected your genitalia and additional sex characteristics while allowing maximum freedom of movement. She was still amused by how confused Zethrid had been about the lingerie catalog Veronica had shown her once announcing it as pointless until Ezor had expressed interest in some of them.

"Hey Keith, Acxa," Curtis voice cut through her reminiscing as she looked to see he'd walked up behind Shiro and was leaning against his back. "We were going to head to a local cafe that Lance recommended for breakfast why don't you two join us?" A glance at Keith showed he really didn't want to but he was already agreeing so she nodded her consent as well. "Great we can meet you downstairs in about thirty minutes, unless you need more time?"

"We'll be there," Keith said and reached up to cut the connection. "If you don't want to go I can make an excuse for you?" She would make the same offer to him but he wouldn't take it well. "I'll change out of this suit now."

"I shall do the same," she said and left wondering not for the first time exactly what had happened between Keith and Shiro that had strained their once close relationship so much. She would never ask him though because whatever had happened and how he felt about it were off limits. She quickly changed into human clothing as Galra clothing was still primarily military and she found Altean clothing ridicules and those were the only three options she had ready access too.

She left her room locking it behind her to find Keith already waiting with a nervous air in the hallway. "Thanks again for coming with me," Keith said surprising her. "I know you'd probably rather be running things back at the base with Zethrid and Ezor."

"I am actually looking forward to seeing Veronica and a few others again," she said to distract him. "Besides Zethrid and Ezor are still debating procreation and I do not want to get involved in that discussion." She said pointedly and saw Keith nod uncomfortably. She didn't need to say anything more to get him to drop the topic.

Shiro and Curtis joined them then and an extremely uncomfortable silence descended as they headed toward the cafe. She noticed that a crowd was starting to follow them and she winced. That was all they needed a bunch of fans recognizing Keith or Shiro and wanting autographs. "Looks like a bunch of fans have recognized the two of you," Curtis said smiling. "Takeshi, why don't you and Keith go deal with them while Acxa and I go see if this cafe has an out of the way table they can seat us at?" She watched the two of them turn reluctantly and go back toward the crowd. "Cone on let's go the cafe can't be more than a block away."

She noticed him glancing back over his shoulder slightly more than she would expect. "The awkwardness between them is getting worse isn't it?" He finally asked and she only nodded in response. "Has Keith ever told you what happened between them?"

"No," she answered quickly, "and I would never ask as Keith's romantic life is none of my concern." That wasn't completely true but it should put an end to this conversation quickly. She did not want to have this conversation behind her leader's back with his one time closest friend's husband.

"Takeshi won't talk about it at all but he has nightmares some times and Keith's name slips out in his sleep." Curtis said with a deep frown. "I know how close they used to be and Takeshi doesn't really have any other close friends out there left." he stopped talking then as foot steps approached and he glanced back. "You got rid of them fast everything okay?"

"Yeah they just wanted a quick picture." Shiro said and then smiled. "There's the cafe hopefully they have a private room." The uncomfortable silence descended again as she glanced at Keith who was staring at Shiro's back as he led the way into the cafe.

Soon they were seated on a private balcony by a very grateful owner. She guessed that Lance's frequenting the place had made it popular and now two more of the heroes who saved the universe were going to eat there. After a nervous young altean woman had taken their orders and left Shiro surprised her by asking Keith a question. "How are things going with the blade?"

"They're fine," Keith said not really volunteering any information. She privately winced as Shiro looked a bit rebuffed. He seemed to sense it as after a moment he added. "Though things have been a bit weird with Zethrid and Ezor considering having a child together." She wished he hadn't revealed that since it was her allies private business and she had her own reasons for not wanting to discuss procreation with these individuals.

"I guess they'll be using one of those services that can combine the dna of two individuals that can't reproduce the old fashioned way," Curtis said seeming interested. Shiro gave him a curious look. "My mom heard about it on one of those talk shows talking about all the wider universe had to offer Earth and she's started hinting for grand kids." Shiro and Keith both looked extremely uncomfortable at that though she suspected for different reasons.

"That is one option they are considering," she added deciding to tell them just enough to get this conversation changed. "The other option is simply to find a male to donate fluids to inseminate Zethrid since she is the one who wishes to carry their child to term." She heard Keith choke a bit and glanced at him. She realized he was recalling when Ezor had proposed him as a possible donor. Shiro and Curtis obviously picked up on it but they didn't bring it up and the conversation began to drift to safer topics as they waited for their food.

The server had just returned when both Shiro and Keith's communicators beeped loudly. They both took the calls quietly and then glanced around the table. "Matt," Shiro said after a moment. "He said we need to head back to the castle now he and Pidge need to see us all."

"I had Pidge on mine telling me to get there quickly since Hunk and Lance are already there." Keith said with a worried frown. "She sounded extremely impatient this must be bad." She glanced at Shiro who was sharing a knowing look with Keith. Any futher conversation was interrupted by a loud roar. She glanced skyward to see the Black Lion coming out of no where landing hard in the street beside the cafe.

The impact of the landing knocked her from her chair and before she could even struggle to her feet. The Lion's head was infront of her as it bit down on the balcony. Then it was gone flying upward and away the wings spreading before it vanished in a flash of light. "It took Takeshi," Curtis was saying in shock and she noticed the balcony under him was crumbling so she lunged forward and grabbedhim pulling him back toward the door. She grabbed the server's hand taking the confused young altean woman with her. She glanced at Keith who was staring upwards in shock. "It took Takeshi." Curtis said again as she left him and headed toward Keith.

She glanced down and saw people in the streets beginning to panic as the shock of the lion's appearance wore off. She had no idea what just happened but she suspected it had something to do with what Pidge had wanted to talk about.

end part three

Again I do not read reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

"Your supposed to be getting some rest," Curtis voice said as he leaned against the heavy bag he'd been punching. He glanced back at the other man noticing the haunted look in his head. "You really should go get some rest your no good to Takeshi if you pass out from exhaustion."

"I can't sleep yet not till we make some progress on finding him." It had been twelve hours since the Black Lion had stolen Shiro away and even now on the Atlas and filled in by Pidge about what was going on they still had no idea where Shiro had been taken. "Have you heard if Pidge, Hunk and Slav have managed to find a way to trace Shiro through his connection with the Atlas yet?'

"I asked about an hour ago and they kicked me out with a promise that they'd tell me when they had something." Curtis said slumping down against the wall. "I keep thinking I never should have made Takeshi come to this stupid celebration." He noticed a tear falling down Curtis face. "I mean he wanted to blow it off and take a trip just the two of us but I thought he needed to patch things up with you." He heard the subtle edge in Curtis voice and knew the other man wanted to fight to do anything to avoid thinking about Shiro being out there gone. "If something happens to Takeshi I don't think I'll be able to go on."

He could tell Curtis all about how hard it was to go on after something happened to Shiro but he didn't think the other man would take it well. "Don't worry we'll find him," he said as much for himself as for Curtis. He slid down next to the other man against the wall. "We have to find him."

The silence that fell after that stretched for a long time. He had begun to think Curtis has fallen asleep and nearly drifted off himself when the other man finally spoke up again. "What happened between you two, why the distance?"

He thought of all the reasons not to tell Curtis especially now but he was tired of no one knowing. "I kissed him shortly after he barely survived getting put in the clone body." He glanced over at Curtis to see he was absolutely shell shocked. "Shiro tried to let me down easy saying he only ever saw me as a friend and then he moved into the green lion and avoided me for the whole trip back."

"Takeshi was probably giving you space to get over him," Curtis said after a moment. "Why has it stretched on for so long and gotten so much worse?" He also heard the unasked question of if he still wanted Shiro.

"You're probably right about why he avoided me at first but then back on Earth he found out something I never wanted him to know." He could see by Curtis face that the other man was curious but he would not be telling him about that. "So even after I got over him and we both moved on with our lives it has kind of hung between us and we don't see each other enough to really clear the air."

"Paladin Keith to the bridge," a voice said over the intercom then. He stood up noticing that Curtis was following him. He couldn't help but feel that the voice had been familiar in some way that disturbed him but he was glad that conversation was over with.

"You got called too huh," Lance said looking sleepy. He nodded and followed Lance toward the bridge. "I must be really sleep deprived because I swear that voice on the PA sounded just like King Alfor." As soon as Lance said it he realized he was right but before he could say anything they stepped onto the bridge.

"All three of you are supposed to be getting some rest," Coran said turning toward them. "Now all of you back to bed." Lance was already objecting that they'd been called to the bridge when he saw it the storage place for the infinite mass crystal had risen up and opened. There was a brilliant flash of light and he felt a tingling sensation over his whole body. He also heard several loud thumps.

When the light died he looked around and saw everyone else but Lance, Pidge and Hunk laid out on the floor. "Do not worry they will be fine but our conversation is for Paladins only." Alfor's voice said as he appeared next to the still open crystal chamber. "We have much to discuss."

"Are you the real Alfor or just someone using his image to mess with us," Lance said quickly and he saw Pidge and Hunk quietly checking near by crew members pulse. They looked relieved so he guessed they were alright.

"I am as real as the Alfor you met during the battles with the witch for the fate of many realities," Alfor said as he gazed at them. He didn't like the way that was worded and a glance at the others saw they seemed to catch it as well.

"Did you say that because the other Alfor wasn't real or was that your way of saying you are real without coming right out and saying your a ghost." Hunk said quickly. Alfor only nodded in response and seemed amused at his statements.

"What do you have to tell us," he said stepping forward. "And were you responsible for the Black Lion taking Shiro." He was pretty sure that whatever was going on that this was how they were going to get the answers.

"I was responsible for the lion's actions I will explain why his presence was necessary on Oriande," Alfor said giving him a cold look. "But first I must clear up a few misconceptions you have about what happened with my daughter and the witch." He ignored Lance quickly jumping in with questions about Allura to allow himself to feel a bit of relief at the clear implication that Shiro was alive but the mention of Oriande worried him. Several destroyed worlds had mysteriously reappeared after Allura's sacrifice but until now they hadn't known if Oriande was one of them.

"The first misconception I must clear up is the belief that if the witch had won then everything would have ceased to exist," Alfor said ignoring Lance. "If any one reality could really destroy all others then it would have happened long ago since there are always universes were evil wins." He looked grave then, "But do not doubt that the death toll would be beyond imagination and that in some versions of reality it did happen."

"I guess Slav was right about that after all you owe him an apology Lance," Pidge said under her breath. He saw Lance glaring at Pidge but he didn't have time to dwell on it because the view screen had come on and was showing Altea then Daibazaal, followed by Olkarian and the others. "Why are you showing us the worlds Allura brought back?"

"Because Green Paladin, that is the second misconception my daughter did not bring those worlds back instead it was the good part of the witch the part that was still Honerva." Alfor said as the screen continued to flicker through showing the worlds that had mysteriously reappeared. "It was her attempt at atonement even though she could not bring back the lives lost when those worlds were destroyed."

"The evil part the part that was Haggar, Zarkon's loyal witch did her best to destroy any chance at happiness for all of you by changing history to make your journey to the moment of sacrifice much harder." Alfor looked grim as he went on. "That is why if you really think about things you'll notice the closer to that moment you got the less some of you choices make sense even though at the time they seemed to." He glanced at the others to see identical looks of horror on their faces. "Her influence continued on until recent moments but take heart she has no more influence to bear on your futures."

"Your saying Haggar made us do things like we were puppets?' Hunk said sounding extremely scarred. "I mean what kind of things did she make us do?" He could certainly understand the fear but he doubted the old King if it really was him was going to answer.

"The final thing you should know is that when you ascend to the plane of existence that my daughter and Honerva went to you gain great power but if you make any changes to the worlds below with it then you can never return." He said in a grim tone. "So far Allura has made no changes and should be returning to you soon." He couldn't help but smile at that and saw that even Hunk had stopped worrying as he joined in with Lance and Pidge celebrating. "Unfortunately she will not return unless things change." Alfor's voice cut through the joy like a knife. "There is a corruption in your universe that if left unresolved would eventually poison everything my daughter will sense it as she begins to descend and she would seal it to atone for her part in creating it."

"There has to be something we can do," Lance said his voice starting to crack. "Isn't there anything we can do so Allura can come back?" He saw similar looks on Pidge and Hunk's face but one look at Alfor's face made it clear they couldn't do anything.

"I have done all I can with the lions preparing but it is always in the hands of the living to make the final choice." Alfor said after a moment. "You should know that if my daughter sacrifices her chance to return that you will never know for everyone of you will forget and the lions will have simply been flying in space searching for someone who will never really return." He glanced at the others Hunk was tearing up and Pidge looked like she was going to do the same. "In the end we can all do nothing is in the hands of the source of the corruption the man you know as Takeshi Shirogane now."

"What the hell do you mean source of corruption?" He demanded feeling his blade extend in his hand. He felt arms close around him as Lance and Hunk pulled him back. "Well speak up old man answer me?' He could feel Lance and Hunk straining to hold him and then Pidge was infront of him between him and Alfor.

"Peace, I will explain," Alfor said and the screen lit up again. He saw Shiro holding his Bayard having just taken it from Zarkon. "This is the moment when the black paladin forged a bond with his lion stronger than any before or since." Alfor smiled sadly, "A bond so strong that it saved his spirit from death itself and merged him with the infinite quintessence within Voltron." He felt the arms holding him release him then. "Sadly his body was beyond help but what none of you know is that his arm was designed to transmit his memories at the moment of death to a special reciver in the Druid labs to ensure their work did not go to waste."

"So that's how the clone got all of Shiro's memories," Pidge said glancing at Hunk. "We never could figure that out." Alfor nodded and then an image showed Haggar leaning over the clone. "Is the corruption because of something Haggar did to the clone body?"

"Yes and no," Alfor said after a moment. "Haggar used the black paladin's memories to create a weapon for the Galra that could be continually recreated and called it Kuron." The screen showed the testing phase as the clone cut through dozens of soldiers with ease. "Once she was satisfied she suppressed his personality and memories and installed a perfect copy of the Black Paladin's memories creating a new being who like the original was a good man." He felt an uncomfortable sensation of guilt at those worlds.

"Eventually these two souls in one body made their way back to you because the black lion sensed an echo of the original Takeshi Shirogane." Alfor was smiling sadly as he went on, "in time the good half of the man proved worthy of being black paladin himself and truly loved the role only for things to begin to go wrong when Haggar used that innate goodness to bypass Oriande's defenses." Alfor turned toward the console holding the crystal. "That is how he brought life to Atlas his body was permanently marked with the knowledge of Oriande."

"To make a long story short eventually Kuron was activated but the good man refused to die and struggled against him from within until the end." Alfor looked back at him. "You would not have survived that fight if he had not fought with you." He felt a pang of guilt as he suddenly had a good idea where this was going. "After the arm was destroyed equilibrium was created between the weapon and the good man neither could control the body so neither could speak when you Paladins and my daughter decided to murder them."

He wanted to defend their actions but he found the words stuck in his throat. He glanced at the others to see none of them could meet Alfor's eyes. "The worst part is that it did not even truly work the original black paladin only controlled the body when he first awoke and then for a brief period after his near death." The screen showed them getting captured by Zethrid and Ezor. "The capture triggered him falling into equilibrium with the other two souls in the body which created a fourth Takeshi Shirogane a composite of all three influenced by the original, the weapon and the good man." Alfor looked back at them, "That was why he was prone to be so distant and the lulls in his activity as three competing forces tried to steer him only as time went on and he gained more of himself did they lesson."

Alfor then looked grim, "that is also why the corruption formed four souls linked to two powerful places that no single person should be able to access it was unnatural." He glanced at the other paladins. "So now he must chose let my daughter fix the corruption by finally making him one person instead of four or sacrifice himself to the lions so the corruption ends." He knew what was going to happen then even at his most distant Shiro was still Shiro. "He has chosen to sacrifice himself and I believe you paladins should bear witness."

Before he could even move there was another flash of light from the crystal and a terrible wrenching sensation. "We're back on Oriande," Lance said loudly and he rolled over to look seeing the strange scenery of the place. "there's Shiro and the Lions."

He followed Lance's pointing finger and saw Shiro standing in the middle of a circle of the lions. He was off knowing if he didn't get there soon enough it would all be over. He realised as he saw Shiro close his eyes and spread his arms that he'd never make it in time. He watched as the lions began to glow and then opened their mouths to fire. The shock wave from the blast knocked him off his feet and by the time he'd regained them it was over the lions sat silently around a cloud of smoke. He got up slowly and made his way down there for the first time hating the lions. The red lion's head turned toward him but he ignored it as he walked to the dge of the smoke cloud waiting for it to clear. He just hoped there'd be enough of Shiro to bury. He froze when he saw what was actually laying in the center of the lions not Shiro's body but four completely different versions of Shiro. "The being who was four souls in one is gone now they each have their own lives to live." Alfor said and pointed toward the one wearing his father's old clothes with the black and white hair he'd had when he first crashed back to earth. "The original." He turned and pointed to one who looked the same except with a black and red arm dressed in a Galra uniform. "The weapon." Next was the clone wearing the clothes he had rejoined them on the castle ship bridge with. "The good man and lastly the composite." He pointed to Shiro dressed in his Garrison space suit. "Their new lives open the door for a much anticipated return." He pointed upwards then and there was a brilliant flash of light.

End part four

Again I don't read Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

He watched as the light died down and he saw her falling. He didn't think he just darted forward and caught her flashing back to the first time he met her. "Allura," he said as he carefully lowered her to the ground. He couldn't believe it she was back. He saw her eyes flutter open and he couldn't help himself he pulled her into a tight hug, "your really back after all all this time your back."

"Lance," she said weakly and he pulled away. "What's happening the last thing I remember is walking toward my father and the others to fix what Honerva destroyed?" He didn't get a chance to answer as Hunk smashed into them pulling them both into a tight hug. Pidge followed soon after. He kept expecting Keith to join in but a glance showed he was watching the multiple Shiro's that were starting to stir.

"Everyone I am happy to see you but I really need to know what is going on," Allura said finally and he pulled back to let her find her footing but he wasn't about to let go of her hand. "Lance, why are there four different Shiros standing behind Keith was there another Galra cloning facility?" He glanced at the shocked expressions on her face and fell in love all over again. He heard Hunk and Pidge launching into an explanation cutting each other off several times but he just stared at her happier than he'd felt in a long time.

"Daughter it is good to see you again," Alfor said causing Pidge and Hunk to drop their attempts to explain. He saw Allura staring at Alfor in shock and then she was gone and hugging the man. "I will explain what I can but first the four of you should state the last thing you remember." He said turning to the four versions of Shiro who were exchanging confused glances.

"I remember talking to Keith on the astral plane and helping him get back to all of you to confront Lotor," the one Alfor had said was the original said. "After that things get fuzzy but I think I said you found me or maybe you saved me?"

"You told me that I had to either let Allura sacrifice her return for me or sacrifice myself so she could return to face the coming challenges," the Shiro they had been looking for said as he used his floating arm to brush his hair back. "You never told me this would happen?" He gestured at the other three of him.

"I was forced to fight the people I care bout," the clone said pausing after that, "And then I felt you kill me." He said looking directly at Allura anger clear on his face. "You tore my body away to give it to him." He said pointing at the original Shiro. He stepped in between the clone and Allura ready to protect her if he needed to.

"I remember everything," the final one said with a smirk. "From the point of view of an outside observer of course I never had full control not even when we were fighting." He pointed at Keith. "I do now but fortunately for all of you the Galra are your allies now so there is no need for me to kill you all."

"Allura I need to speak with you our time is short," Alfor said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended after that remark. "To tell you everything I must bend time for the two of us alone." Allura nodded and walked forward and then they were bathed in an erie pale light and seemed to be moving much faster than they should be it was disturbing to watch.

"Okay this might be a bit early to talk about but we really need to discuss names," Hunk said drawing his attention. "I mean we can't call all of you Shiro," he frowned then, "unless we add a number but how do we decide who gets what number?"

"My husband calls me Takeshi so that's the name I'm keeping," the one they'd known most recently said. He noticed that the clone and the original were both staring at him in shock. They clearly didn't remember a husband. "I guess we can call that one if he really is the original Shiro but I have no idea what to call those two things." He felt a pang of sympathy for the clone then, he was wary of him because of his anger at Allura but he had never been completely comfortable with Shiro calling him a thing.

"I have a name, Kuron, the name given to me by my creators to serve the Galra Empire," the actual evil clone said speaking up. "I am proud to keep that name and no one will take it from me." He was starting to wish Alfor could have let that one die.

"I guess we could call you Kuro for short," Hunk said quickly. "but that still leave the last one with no name." Hunk seemed to catch himself then, "And sorry we let Allura kill you without even thinking about it."

"How about Ryou," The original one said then. He looked over to see that Shiro was looking at the Black lion with a wistful smile. "It was our grandfather's name and since we are family I think he'd like you to have it." He glanced around to see that everyone seemed shocked at Shiro's statement.

"I'd like that," the clone said. He guessed he'd have to get used to calling him Ryou now this was all going to take some getting used to. He began to feel he was going to have make a joke or something to lighten the mode when he felt a hand on his arm. Allura was there looking sad.

"Now that the identity confusion is resolved I have one final task to perform on the Atlas but first I will answer the question you wish to ask Green Paladin." Alfor said causing him to turn and look at Pidge who was looking at the lions.

"Why did you have the lions stealing technology and supplies from abandoned bases," Pidge said looking at Alfor. "It could have gotten them damaged or destroyed by the V-15 if they'd been seen earlier." He still couldn't believe Pidge had helped Earth build their own Voltron and never told them.

"To give four souls their own lives equilibrium had to be maintained," Alfor said looking at Pidge. "So since Shiro was bonded to the black lion and Takeshi to the Atlas two ships touched by the power of Oriande I had to build these." As he spoke the ground nearby opened and two tall robots emerged a sleek thin red one that resembled a bird faced humanoid with wings and a blue one that resembled an angelic being in thick blue and silver armor. "They are the red raptor and the blue defender one built for speed and ranged fighting while the other is durable and built to survive close combat one is bonded to Kuron and the other to Ryou." Alfor then looked over at Allura, "I also created another for my daughter from more exotic matarials but I must go now my time is short."

"So what did you and your father talk about Allura," Keith said causing him to jump he'd nearly forgotten Keith was there he'd been so quiet. He glanced back to see Keith was standing as far away from all of them as possible and it was very obvious.

"He told me what consequences of what was done here would happen and also what could potentially happen," Allura said in a grave tone. "He said we stand at a crossroads that leads to many paths as many universes will be formed by what was done here today." She looked down then, "and we discussed Honerva and what the part of her that was still Haggar did."

"Right the whole we were her puppets thing," Hunk said sounding scarred. "Is there anyway to tell what she made us do or am I just going to be creeped out everytime I think about the past." He could certainly understand that fear.

"I wish it was as simple as blaming her for every failure, death and moment when we weren't the people we strive to be," Allura said sadly. "But Haggar did not just influence our failures but also some of our triumphs as she could not pave the road she wanted with all bad out comes." That made him feel even worse it would be nice to blame all his screw ups on Haggar but giving her credit for some of his better moments was sickening. "You must understand that her power was limited in many respects she could not change someone's ultimate fate if a person was alive at the time of the confrontation she could not kill them and she could not change the moment of a person's death no matter how much she wanted to." He guessed that shouldn't have been a surprise because he was sure they'd all be dead if Haggar could have killed them. "In the end we can never know how much or little we were affected by Haggar or how far back her influence reached all that matter is we move forward making the best decisions we can."

"Well said daughter," Alfor said reapparing as a rush of air hit them. The Atlas was landing in the distance behind the lions. "Do not be concerned those who were on the Atlas have been safely transported to Altea."

"Why did you bring the Atlas here?" Pidge asked before anyone else could. He saw everyone sharing looks. "Your going to keep it here aren't you, the lions and other ships too your taking them away forever this time."

"Not forever, just until they are needed again," Alfor said sadly. "The nine ships touched by the power of Oriande will stay here as Oriande seals its doors for one thousand years no one may enter and if the nine ships leave they will not be able to return." Alfor put his hand on Pidge's shoulder. "You have shown you can build wonderful machines of your own and if they are necessary the nine ships will return to you all." He turned toward Allura, "Remember I love you Allura and I am so proud of you." He took Allura's hand as she tearfully told her father good bye. "And Lance try to be worthy of her," Alfor said speaking to him for the first time.

The world went white then and he opened his eyes to see the field of flowers behind his farm. He looked around quickly and saw Allura crouched down crying looking at them. "I never thought I'd see these again." He walked over to put his hand on her should but he was shoved out of the way. Coran was there twirling her around celebrating.

He couldn't really be mad about it he understood how happy Coran was to see her so he just laughed. He knew there would be a lot of explaining to do and a lot of questions for everyone but things were going to get better he knew it.

The end

Again I don't read reviews or look at the copy here on ever again.

This fic serves as the launching pad for multiple branching continuations one of which is already up on my AO3 with the rest to come later. again my ao3 name is Marf_redux if you want to see the follow ups/Sequels because they will not be posted here on


End file.
